


The Brightest Star

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, one (1) curse word, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Remus gets caught practicing his proposal to Logan, but it all works out in the end
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The Brightest Star

Logan ran a hand through his dark hair as he walked up the steps to the house. He had decided to come home from work early since he had finished all his work ahead of schedule.

Logan pushed open the door and as he made his way through the hallway, he heard a faint voice coming from upstairs. He headed up the staircase after setting down his work bag and realized that the voice was Remus’s coming from the bathroom.

 _Huh, that’s strange. I wonder what’s going on,_ Logan thought.

As Logan turned the corner to stand in the doorway, he saw Remus kneeling in front of the floor-length mirror holding a ring while saying, “… every time you speak. You put up with—”

“Oh my gosh, you didn’t steal that ring, did you?” Logan exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Remus jumped up and shoved the ring into his pocket faster than lightning. “How— How long have you been standing there?” he stammered, his face a bright shade of red.

“I just got here. But seriously Remus, is that stolen or not?” Logan asked.

“No, I didn’t think you’d like a stolen engagement ring very much,” Remus said in a deflated tone, his shoulders sinking.

Logan took a moment to process what was happening, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. His cheeks flushed as he stammered, “Wait, what? … Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry for barging in here like that, I…” Logan started nervously playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked down.

Remus’s eyes went wide and he stepped closer to his boyfriend, taking one of his hands and holding it with his own. He started laughing a little and soon Logan joined him.

After they had both calmed down a bit, Logan asked, “Do you want me to leave so you can still do your plan?” Remus nodded, so Logan kissed him on the cheek and headed to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Later that night after dinner, the two of them were curled up on the porch swing and looking up at the stars. Logan had been talking about the stories behind some of the different constellations for a while, but Remus had hardly been listening.

“… and then Ino bribed them—"

Remus took a deep breath and stood up from the swing, then knelt down to face Logan who had a shy smile on his face as he looked at his loving boyfriend.

Remus took out the ring that he had been practicing with earlier and held it between the two of them. “Logan, you shine brighter than any star in the sky. If I stared at you long enough you would totally burn my retinas. Also, you’re hot as fuck, so that’s definitely a big plus, too.” Logan laughed, tears already starting to brim in the corners of his eyes.

Remus continued, “Your passion for the unknown is infectious, and I can’t help but love you more every time you speak. You put up with me, even when I’m hard to handle.” Logan shook his head slightly, grinning.

Remus took a shaky breath and said, “So, my nerdy wolverine, will you let me annoy you for the rest of our lives, or as long as you’ll let me?”

Logan nodded, a couple of tears falling from his eyes and he launched forward —the both of them falling against the wooden deck flooring— to hug Remus as tightly as he could. “Yes, Remus, I’d love that,” he said, chuckling a little.

Remus grinned and they both pulled back slightly so he could slide the ring onto Logan’s finger. It was a black band with a deep blue gemstone set in the middle, with one tiny green gem set on either side.

Remus shyly said, “I did some research, and it’s made of blue sapphire and emerald. The sapphire symbolizes honesty, joy, and inner peace. Emeralds are called the ‘stone of successful love,’ and symbolize intuition, healing, and unconditional love. I thought you might like them.”

Logan grinned and looked up at the other, “I love them, Remus. It’s beautiful. I love you so much.” He leaned forward and pressed a heartwarming kiss to the other’s lips.


End file.
